Here's Princess!
by Neganslilmonster
Summary: NeganXPrincess fanfic! "HELLO? ANYONE FUCKIN' HERE!" He called out. He sees a figure confidently stride over to him. As she approaches him, he notices her wild ass crazy purple hair. 'sup." She says casually to him. Holding her gun (that's definitely fuckin' bigger than his) pointed up. 'Just who is this chick with fuckin' giant ass bowling balls for nuts' Negan wondered.
1. Chapter 1

This is a NeganXPrincess Fanfic!

This takes place in comic 171 I believe, where Dwight sends Negan out of Alexandria after the big war with the whispers, to live by himself, and on his own. Maggie sees this and sends Dante to keep track of him. I liked The character Princess a lot, which Michonne's group run into in the next issue, #172. And I thought it would be fun to see how Princess and Negan would interact, if Negan had run into her first, rather than Michonne and the squad. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or hell even the dialog, it's mostly from the comic, just edited a bit.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

"It's okay. I didn't expect a big fairwell either... Fuckin' assholes." He mutters as he slings his bag over his shoulder and heads out of the gates of Alexandria.

' _After I saved Rick the Prick's God damn ass the other day, I'd expect at least a decent good fuckin' bye. Prick.'_ Negan thought as he kept on walking away from the community.

He leaves just in time, because hilltop shows up at the gates and enters Alexandria as he leaves. Negan didn't really wanna run into their leader anyways. Their new leader, not that sorry fuck weasel Gregory, if he's even alive that is. But the widow was the new leader, and considering Negan bashed her husband's skull in, He figured she wouldn't be happy to see him, hell even want him dead. Though, Negan doesn't blame her, he would want the same damn thing if he were in her shoes.

After walking for an hour, he ran into some dead fucks. He pulls out his knife as it approaches him. It fuckin' reeks, but what rotting corpse doesn't?

"Eat knife, you smelly fucking fuck!" He then proceeds to stab the walker through the eye, just as another one approaches from behind him.

"Try to fuckin eat me? You get pippin' hot buttered blade instead- Fresh from Mama Negan's mother fucking death kitchen of death!" he stabs one from behind in the eye as well.

"Gotta save this stuff for when people are around…" He says slinging his gun over his shoulder. Negan knows he's being watched. He can feel it, and he's not fucking stupid, either. It was pretty obvious.

' _The God damn widow must have sent someone after me to kill me later. Or maybe Dwight. I got a lot of fuckin people who want me dead, who the fuck knows. But what I do know I'm not gonna waste all my goddamn bullets on the dead, that's for fuckin sure.'_ He thought to himself as he walked.

He kept walking till he thought he may have finally rid himself of his little stalker. Then he makes his way to the cross marking Lucille's grave...Not Lucille. A god damn baseball bad he named after her, but this was the closest shit he was gonna get to the real thing. He gets on one knee, looking at the makeshift cross sticking out of the ground.

"Lucille." He greets her, then he pauses. Tears start to roll down his cheeks, for the first time in a long, long time.

' _What a fucking titty baby.'_ He thought as he couldn't hold in the tears.

"I missed you so much. I know I'm pathetic. I know you're just...Splintered pieces of wood. But you're- You're all I have...left of her." He doesn't bother to wipe the tears from his face. He just lets them fall from his face to the soil below him.

When tears no longer stain his cheeks, he moves on to find shelter nearby. He's walking down an abandoned looking street, and decides to check if it's abandoned after all.

"HELLO? ANYONE FUCKIN' HERE?!" He called out. If there are any survivors around, claiming this area, he'll either join em, or be on his merry fuckin' way. He repeats himself, to make sure if anyone hiding heard him, or if there's any undead fucks lurking around waiting to jump out at him and take a bite. He hears and sees nothing, so he keeps walking down the street till he sees a figure confidently stride over to him. As she approaches him, he notices her wild ass purple crazy hair.

" ''sup." She says casually to him. Holding her gun (that's definitely fuckin' bigger than his) pointed to the sky, rather than on him. He's got his pointed to the pavement. Neither one of them seems to consider the other as a threat, considering neither of them points their guns at each other.

'Just who is this chick with bowling balls for nuts?' Negan wondered to himself.

* * *

A pretty short chapter! But I'm excited for the next one! :) Please review and let me know what you think! 3 Think these two chatter boxes will be able to get alone with each other?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you JasonChandler for the review! I really appreciate it! You are awesome! So, we left off with Negan running into Princess, so hope you like it, (if anyone's still reading, that is.) here we go! _(ps. Negan's thoughts will be italic, if you didn't notice already.)_

* * *

"You alone? What do you fuckin' want?" He asks and glances over his shoulder for anyone else who might be hiding in the shadows. _'This chick is fit, and fine as fuck, but, there's no way she's the leader of whatever group lives here, she looks like a Goddamn celebrity going to the red carpet in her obnoxious fluffy pink coat.'_ Negan thought silently to himself as he studied her.

"Excuse me? You're the one marching in here screaming. Thought you needed help. Now you're acting like. I'M the problem." She snorts at him before she continues.

"I thought I was the last one. I haven't seen another living person in almost a **year** , and the first one I find seems kinda like a meanie." she puts her gloved hand to her chest like shes appalled.

"It truly IS the end of the world…" she says with a grin at him.

"Glad you finally got the Goddamn memo. About the end of the world I mean." she looked more like a cos player than an actual survivor of the end of the world.

Negan clears his throat before speaking again.

"Thought this neighborhood was empty." He glances at her gun. Still pointed to the sky, but up and armed nonetheless.

"You gonna shoot me with that thing?" He questions.

"Not really worried. Just curious." He adds.

"If I was gonna shoot you, I'd be pointing it like this." She says pointing it at him now. "See how the dangerous end is pointed at you now? So no. I wasn't gonna shoot you. But now, now I think that's up to YOU. You gonna try to hurt me?" She questions him.

He frowns now at her accusations. "No. I'm not into hurting women for shits and giggles. That shit is so not cool." he tells her, and he genuinely fuckin means it. He slings my gun over his shoulder then digs through his backpack.

"You can stop pointing that thing at me now, or keep doing it if it fuckin' gets you off." He chuckles as he pulls out a can of pork and beans.

"Here. Consider it a peace offering." he rolls it over to her, not wanting to toss it at her, and have her not catch it.

"Sorry. Crap!" She says pointing her gun to the sky.

"Back when I had people around to tell me things, They told me I had a real temper. Sorry- really. I haven't seen someone in so long. I don't even know what to say." She then leans down and grabs the can.

"Alright pork and beans score!" She says with a grin reading the can.

"Actually I never had pork and beans, they any good?" She questions but keeps talking before Negan can even get a word in.

"is this real?" She holds up the can in her free hand. "Truth be told, I'm not even 100 percent sure you are real. Are you real?" She questions looking him up and down.

"I haven't ever hallucinated or anything before, but, you know. There's always a first time for everything." She says, and He just listens to her chatter on.

"Say something I wouldn't know...like what's the capital of California." She says looking over at him.

Negan raises an eyebrow then lets out a chuckle before saying "Sacramento." The crazy chick puts a hand to her chin thinking.

"Nuts. Did I know that? This is unnerving stuff." she says and he chuckles again.

"So, you're alone here?" Negan asks and her eyebrows show her rage at the question.

"Didn't I already tell you that? I've been alone for nearly a year! It sucks! I'm freaking out talking to a real life human again. I should really be nicer so I don't blow this!...shutting up!" She turns away, and puts her hand over her mouth then turns back to him and removes her hand to show a smile. _'This chick has GOTTA fuckin be bipolar. Don't know if I really want to stick around with this crazy. Could be better than being alone talking to a dead baseball bat though. Damn maybe i'm just as crazy.'_ Negan thought.

 _'I was about to make a blow job joke when she said she should be nicer so she doesn't blow this, but I'll refrain don't wanting to scare her the fuck off.'_

"I'm Negan." He finally says, and she grins at him.

"That's a cool name! I'm Juanita Sanchez...but I've always HATED that name. So please call me Princess." She says with a bow. Negan bellows out a laugh at the nick name.

"Fuckin' Princess huh? Why princess?" He questions. She talks with hand gestures.

"Because Queen makes me sound OLD, when I got here the whole city was empty. So I claimed it as my own. You're standing in Princess land!" She says with a bright grin.

He scoffs a bit with a laugh. "Well maybe we should keep it down." He says, when he realizes…

' _I still don't know if that stalker fuck that was tracking me, is still around.'_

Princess slides her goggles down over her eyes.

"Well yeah...this city isn't COMPLETELY empty, ya know." She claims. Before shooting off a much of bullets with her automatic at some dead fucks that creeped up on them. Negan watches with a wide grin. _'God damn do I like a girl who can use a fuckin weapon.'_

"Fuckin' cool. Thanks." He says before spinning himself around. "Well. I should get going before more undead fucks get attracted by the sound. Not that I'm fuckin' scared of those smelly fucks or anything. I just thought I'd save ammo." he says taking a few steps away.

"Wait! Can I come with you?!" She asks and this stops him stop in his tracks, considering it. She Did have a lot of ammo. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with that type of crazy. _'I'd rather go crazy from being alone, than hearing her run her Goddamn mouth 24/7.'_ he thought.

"No." He finally decides.

"Awe. Why not?" She pouts at him.

"Because I don't fuckin' know you." He says and she continues to pout.

"Well, get to know me! We can talk while we travel together...what better way to get to know someone? I promise I'm cool as Heck. Don't you WANT to get to know me? You're all alone too. Aren't you curious? I could be useful. I got more ammo than you do. What if you need me?- I might even know a cool place to swim nearby by-" she stops talking for fuckin' once when Negan towers over her.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't fuckin' need you or anyone. I got my knife, some pork and beans, my left fuckin' hand and-" He was about to say Lucille, until he realized that he didn't have her. She's in the ground. He then pauses and spaces out for a minute, until she looks at him, waving her hands in front of him.

"Earth to space man- Megan was it?" She asks, causing him to snap out of it.

"It's Negan." He tells her and she nods.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm bad with names. Anyways, look I get it trust issues. Am I right?" She asks and he shakes his head in disagreement.

"I don't got trust issues. You're just some crazy bitch I met ten minutes ago." She shrugged off his rude comment, though, he can tell it triggered her temper a bit. He can't help but wonder why she bites her tongue on this one.

"I understand you don't know me. And I have this crazy but adorable pink jacket and these snazzy goggles, and I dyed my hair purple because there's more hair dye than humans now, So why not?" She continues and Negan can't believe he sat there and listened to her drone on about God fuckin' knows what.

"I'm a little loopy from not being around people for so long. I probably seem totally.

kooky. We gotta build trust. Cool. I'd like that. I'm on board with that." suddenly, He relates to her now. All Those years in that cell under Alexandria. With only the occasional visit from one of the Grimes, He too, went a little loopy from not being able to talk to anyone for so long.

"Now, I'm not handing over my gun. Because as much as I need someone to talk to, before I go all the way crazy… I don't know if I can trust you either." She says and he nods in agreement.

"I wouldn't ask you to. Seeing you handle that gun like a fuckin's bad ass." He whistles. "Gave me a Goddamn erection." He jokes, testing the waters to see if she shared his sense of comedy. She laughs and he takes that as a yes.

"So I can go with you?" She asks with a grin. "I can shoot off another round if that'll persuade you." She says with a giggle. And he just shrugs in response.

"Alright. What's the fuckin' harm." He says and begin to walk without her, assuming she'll follow.

"Actually…" she speaks up.

"Mind if we go a couple of blocks that way? I have some stuff I'd rather not abandon. Clothes and stuffs." She asks him.

"Sure. Why the fuck not." He replies spinning around on the heel of his boot and follows her to god knows where.

"Negan your real name?" she asks curiously.

"Do you always talk this fuckin, much?" He asks.

"No, Definitely not. I haven't had anyone to talk to. Do you always say the F bomb in every sentence?" She asks him and he thinks it over for a few seconds.

"Yeah. Pretty fuckin' much, doll." He says and she pouts in response.

"It's princess. Not doll." She says walking a few steps ahead of him now.

* * *

*A few blocks of Princess chatting Negan's ears off later*

* * *

"This is it!" She turns back to smile at him.

"Look alive boys! Tall dark and handsome over here brought us some pork and beans!" She shouts at the seemingly abandoned building."

Negan frowns.

"I thought you fucking said you haven't seen anyone in a fucking year?!" he shouts with anger at her dishonesty.

She turns back around to look at him hurt he'd accuse her of lying then she laughs.

"I was just joking! There's nobody here!"

She tosses him her automatic. "Here hold my gun I'll be right back."

* * *

Please review, let me know what you think, maybe even what you think will happen next! Do you think Princess will annoy the crap out of Negan?


End file.
